The Zodiac Truth A Teddy Cruizship x Donald Drumpet
by Amandasnowflake
Summary: A story about magical time traveling butt plugs and the brave politicians/Serial killers that wear them. Teddy Cruizship is just a serial killer wanting love, Donald Drumpet is willling to give him that love. DUH DUH DUUHHHHHHHH! Note: Also on wattpad.
AN: This story is a work of fiction and all of the characters even those based off real people are fictional as well. Anyways my name's Amanda and melody and I are writing this story. It is going to be published through createspace. : ) Though the whole thing is also free to read online here as well. Anyways on with our masterpeice!

If it gets taken down for whatever reason you can find us on wattpad under the username amandatheanon.

Chapter 1:

Marionette

People to me seem so fragile

And so easily disturbed

That mere red could cause unravel

And cause their lives to be curbed

Yet what to me is a masterpiece

To others is a horror

Yet when I see the deceased

Then l wish to be an explorer

And add others to the site

That I give with all my might

" -Amanda Snowflake

Mr. Teddy sat there with contempt upon his face. They were on to him. They knew the truth. He was the zodiac killer. How could they possibly have known. He was good at covering his tracks!? He even lied about his age? Did they know about his machine? How could they- this was unspeakable. It was a just a meme, but now they were starting to actually suspect him. He was screwed.

Mr. Drumpth, sat down he looked at his friend in despair.

"Looks like your time is up Cruzy."

"I know Drumpth I know"

They sat there looking into each other's eyes passionately.

"Do you want to fuck?"

"Now is not the time Donnold" Teddy whined. But it was to late the men were already on top of each other kissing passionately in a romantic french. Soon fists began to fly in the air. The men, realizing the window was open, both quickly sat up resuming their original positions. "Teddy-kun, did anyone see us".

"I don't know, Drumpf senpai", He replied anyone saw them he knew that both of their careers would be over. " I have something, I've wanted to tell you for some time now. I am the infamous (no not that kind of famous you perv) zodiac killer." Ted crumpets pulled out a knifu desu from his ass and rubbed it on doonals face seductively.

"I know u are it is all over the interwebs i read all your fanpages and fanfictions daily nightly and ever so rightly" TrooOoooompet whispered, shivering as the knife cut his 15" hooter of a nose. "My kokoro beats so fondly for your cereal touch."

"Oh danald dack," Ted said, slowly pressing his knife up donald's nose. It slipped in really easily because his nostrils were just so big and fresh from picking, "i've wanted to hear you say that for so long. Let's do the nakey shakey all night long, baby. I'll make you doki doki 'till you can't breathe."

Dunalsd yelled in pleasure as the knife cut off half of his nose. All the hair from his nostril crawled up his face and took their rightful place on the top of his head. His eyebrows also went to join the nose hair because they wanted to be noticed by senpai for once. Ted bit his lip as he watched the hair oh man it was so sexy (AN: because he has a hair kink, don't shame me for writing this.). Ted brought the knifeu down and cut a penis on donald's cheek.

"It is my art and you are my sugoi canvas, dinald-chan." He kissed the fresh cut on his lover's face, loving the way his giant hands held his small ones. He knew they were truly in sync.

Dunuld remembered what he had seen a couple days prior. "Does the plug still work"

"You know about the time plug", Cruzes asked in surprise.

"I've known about your magical asshat for a while"

"It's not magic…" he bit his lip as his kokoro nearly broke.

"It's….science…." he said seductively as he rubbed the eyeliner on his goth face. His mascara was running. Dinsdald, kissed the mascara away from his cheek.

The scene man, took his lip ring off and gave it to his senpai. "look, I have to go, I wish to relive the thrill of the kill, I need to make it happen"

"C-Cruzy-chan, that no good desu. Please stop killing for me, You make my heart go doki doki doki doki doki doki baka doki doki doki doki doki doki doki doki doki doki doki heart boom boom"

"you're so white" he says under his breath. He looks into the man's eyes "I love that"

They scissored on the couch, right then and there, and then decided to go back in time to become the zodiac killer. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN.

"So" He said inserting the plug into his lover. "Are you ready The man cried tears of blood, and adjusted his striped redneck shirt.

"As I'll ever be...s-s-s-s-s-s-sempai!"

"Okay"

And then they kissed as the plug activated sending them back in time to become...that killer.

The men watched as the whole world spun around them, flashes of the future, the past, and the present, their were embodied in the midsts of time. They looked in awe knowing their lives would nevver be the same. CRUZISHIP held DAMNDONAlD in his arms and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

They arrived at A hotel room in 1960.

Three days later. Teddy rosevelt sat down giving a tattoo to one of his babes. It was a gemini sign a giant M with a tail. He loved it. The girl was grey and horns on her head. She gave him a kiss and left.

I see sakura katano chan left"

Yes she did" Said cruzy...he was sad that crumpet was hitting on babes.

Crumet was to good from all da skanks.

He was to bootyfull his thighs jiggled in the wind, his eyes were as beautiful as limps, and he had wrinkles in all the right places.

"I wonder if we'll get sued" he thought in his ballzy head.

That dramp was giving him.

Dripn had no idea about the side activities that culez was doing behind his back.

The next hot chick walked in and Crumbs could tell that this would be interesting. She had on a hot pink, short dress with a black corset, knee high platform boots, and gothic makeup. "I heard

you fuck up people for some extra money"

"I don't know who told you that but it was a lie. I do however eat human hair if you have enough money" He told her, completely blowing her off. He didn't know who was spreading this information, but he knew that he would have to kill them. It didn't matter much to him, he had killed enough already.

"I've been watching you for months now," she replied, "I saw you following some random guy into an ally and shoot him. Then you kneeled down, took out a knife, and carved an aries symbol into his chest. Most people would have been terrified and ran away, but it was so fascinating . I think I might want to commit incest"

"That's sinful" he says discreetly adjusting the plug in his anis.

"that is so not sexy"

"Find your opportunities to always be sexy….my dear….though looking at you, you're kinda not hot like a ladybug whose eten green eggs and ham but not either freddy or jason not that you CARE"

He sat down, and looked donald in the eye. "Listen lover brother of my mother. This girl has got to go she's too….kawaii"

"But not kawaii as you" donald said making a smug face as he put his hand on his lover's face.

"DOKI DOKI" he whispered in his lips.

They were frenching.

It was hot as hell. They are sin. Like the writers of this story.

All of sudden they heard the goth girl cough next to them.

"Oh you're still here?" he still while making out with his fuck buddy.

"Look I know your secret I know u kill the peeps, so I have a proposition for ya"

"My X boyfriend has been stalking me a lot recently and...I want you to take care of it for me. It is the month of his sign after al :)"

"Listen girly i don't know where you got this info from but it's all bullshit"

I don't-"

"She pulls out 5 grand from her brah, it's covered in sweat and cum., and blood"

"I did a lot to get this money you wouldn't believe...so kill him or you'll regret it"

She says with a cocky wink and a smirk.

"Look I have words that are the best. Okay my words are great. So I will use them against you in court. I will SUE you for all my net worth" Denold said with a wrinkly face he also had wrinkles in all the right places."

He sighed and finally gave in. "Ok, Fine. Where could we find this guy?" He asked looking at his stunning lover then back to the girl.

"He works night shifts at the pizza parlor on forty third street" She replied. She was happy that he gave in so easily. All her years as a reporter had caused her to do some horrible stuff in order to get a story. If she got this on tape it would be the biggest break of her career. "He'll be there tonight. If you hurry, you'll be able to grab him before he gets home."

Tities hated having to do other people's dirty work, but he knew that if he didn't she might hurt his precious Ducky. How he knew this? He's telapathetic

Keyword Pathetic. He knew that this would be his first kill in this timeline. He wanted it to be special but now he..was afraid his messages would go in vain, he wouldn't even have time to warn the po po.

"So get killing!" she said tossing at money at them and walking out of the door, she pulled out her cell phone as she walked away it was almost like a call from god.

She adjusted her apple pod 25 a futuristic device, and adjusted her wing flaps.

"It's been done BURNING MASAI"

"I see" he said in his english accent.

"Stop them before they kill again"

"I'm already on it " she says with a wink to the old man. She is feeling burned. She stretches her wings and flies into the sky. A few days later the men are getting ready for the kill.

They see the girl from before however she is wearing a pizza delivery boy's outfit and a fake moustache so she was stealthily in disguise.

"Hello are you Mr. Ex Boyfriend?"

They had bought her illusion.

"yes I have an x girlfriend what about her?"

"She visited us earlier. She was not pleased with your recent actions." He took the cigar out of his mouth and stomped it out as Denzel took of his shades.

"Look I don't know what that bitch told you but I haven't had anything to do with that skank since I dumped her ass a month ago." He felt bad about saying such horrible thing about his beautiful wife hilarity. He knew it was just part of the act in order to please the berning masai.

Mr sand man sat down. Looking at his futuristic phone. He lost the primary because of that dick and now he was upset. What better way to be god then to destroy his killing spree. Mr Berns was happy with his decision. WIth his 6 pack abs, and toned skin, you'd never guess he was in his 60's. He counted on those millennials who never showed up to vote for him. But if he stopped their killing spree and revealed who they truly were, he would get revenge. After all mr. sanding started that meme. He may be God but he needs to send down his son Mr. OLIVER

So he turned sent the messiah down.

"Hello gorgeous" John said in a seductive tone.

"Son I need you to go and guide my children?"

"Okay" he said licking his lips.

"I'll retrieve the plug for you…."

"Please do my son then I shall lick thee cumno"

"Thanks dad" and like that the angel was off, ready to end the murderous spree of the zodiac.

Trumpets sat down looking at his lover.

"You can't do this t-teddy kun, you're too sugoi for this bullshit!" He bit his lip knowing his words were not getting through to his romantic partner. They were hella gay.

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAYGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY

AHEM BACK TO THE STORY BRAH

"But we must Donolds," Crusty said in a husky tone, "Who knows what she will do if we don't. I can't let her hurt you Drumpy."

"I know I just don't want us to get caught. If we do, we will go to prison and become someone's prison bitch and I want to be your only bitch."

"Don't worry deez nuts-SAMA, I won't let anyone hurt you or your ass." He gently kissed away his lover's tears. Then they started passionately making out and he put his thingy in his you know what. It was supermegafoxyawesomehot. They strangled each other in pleasure AND SCREAMED IN AWE. THEY WERE HAVING THE SMEXES.

AH AHN AH BEN CHAN! I LOVE YOU"

DENILD TOOK his peen out of the hole. "WHO"S BEN?"

Then his penis grew fangs and a face.

"I am ben' it said in a seductive tone. "You're cheating on me with your dick!?"

Teddy bit his lip in despair, "Yes..senpai...my dick is alive...or undead"

"See" he said stroking his cane, "It's a vampire" The dick laughed in malice.

"MWAHAHAHAHA HE IS MINE NOW!"

his voice was similar to that of a certain mouse.

The penis then screamed and died. Leaving the organ on the ground. It was dead. Mr teddy cried over his dead love stick.

Dooonold licked his tears, took teddies dick, and sewed it back on. "There, your manhood has been returned to you. Now we can still hanky panky."

The man was crying."H-H-Hanky Panky?" he said in between his sobs. He couldn't feel his peen.

"Yes" Doonold moved down and licked the spaghetti that was his lover's former vampire.

"It tastes delicious' he said in a husky voice.

"Teddy chan"

"yes s-sempai?"

"I love your undead dick'

"Orgygato godaiamsu."


End file.
